Mi Musa  One Shoot!
by Ap19
Summary: Estaba euforico, pronto la tendria en mis brazos, habia esperado este momento por tanto tiempo... sentia su olor, su aroma, su calidez... un minuto ¿quien es ese tipo que la sostiene como si...? ... Lemmon


One Shoot

**Mi Musa:**

Pov Edward

Estaba teniendo un profundo y cálido sueño cuando sentí que me jaloneaban y oí la voz de un torbellino...

-Joder Edward ya es casi mediodía levántate – si el torbellino de mi hermana Alice o el duende como todos en la familia le decían, es la chica mas hiperactiva que conozco no parece cansarse nunca y para mi peor suerte siempre nos arrastra a todos ante sus ocurrencias.

-mmm... - solo emití un sonido, sabia que se molestaría por eso lo hacia.

-Tendré que recordártelo Edward Anthony hoy llega Bella, ya lo olvidaste? - Mierda, mi somnolencia por las mañanas me había hecho olvidar...

-JODEME! Alice HOY LLEGA BELLA – grite eufórico – por que no me levantaste antes? - empecé a recoger un poco del desastre de mi cuarto, a acomodar mi cama ante la atenta mirada de mi hermana despotricando por no haberme parado antes.

-Es lo que intento hacer desde hace una hora, pero duermes como vaca Edward, tenemos mucho que hacer, preparar el salón, en dos horas llega... - dos horas para verla, dos putas horas y yo así.

-Bueno en un momento bajo dame 10 minutos y estaré listo – le dije sacándola a empujones de mi cuarto.

-Ok ok de acuerdo, no tardes demasiado hermanito, y no te preocupes todo estará bien, no comas ansias, por dios Edward estas perdido – salió mi hermana gritando y riendo a carcajadas.

-QUE TE FOLLEN! - grite lo mas fuerte que me salió, escuche carcajadas que debían ser de Emmet seguro, mi hermano mayor y mayor bromista y jode vidas que conozco, corrí por mi habitación me quite la ropa y metí a la ducha, Joder llegaba Bella después de dos años por fin regresaba, haber explico para entender Bella o mejor dicho Isabella Swan es joder lo es todo para mi, ha sido mi amiga, mi mejor amiga toda la vida, hemos compartido todos los momentos que te puedas imaginar; siempre he estado enamorado de ella y ella de mi, así me lo dijo justo el día que se fue a estudiar en Londres por dos años como Arquitecto, aquel día le prometí que la esperaría y compartimos el mejor beso de toda mi vida, ella no me respondió pero si cayeron unas lagrimas por su rostro y se aferro a mi tan fuerte que quise que se quedara así para siempre, cada día hablábamos nos contábamos lo que hacíamos, las personas a las que conocíamos, todo, yo no había salido con ninguna otra chica aunque oportunidades tuve pero mis ojos solo la miraban a ella, pero desde hace medio año ya no hablábamos tan seguido, supuse que se debía a que estaba ocupada con sus estudios, nunca le pregunte a veces cuando le preguntaba cosas me evadía y empezaba a preguntarme cosas a mi, parecía como si me ocultara algo mas lo deje pasar, igual pronto la vería y tenia pensad o de ahora en adelante nunca dejarla ir... Me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans desgastados, una camisa negra de mangas largas pero las remangue en mis brazos, trate de peinarme lo juro pero mi cabello es imposible, baje corriendo y ya todos estaban allí...

-Que tal chicos? - salude lleno de entusiasmo, no me había equivocado allí estaban, Emmet y su novia Rosalie y también estaba Jasper junto a Alice, todos me saludaron y salimos, decidí que llevaría mi volvo para así traerme a Bella yo mismo, mis hermanos y sus parejas iban todos juntos en el jeep de Emmet; llegue primero al aeropuerto debido a mi forma de conducción, no puedo negarlo amo la velocidad, entre al lugar y llegue al sitio de embarque, mis hermanos aun no llegaban cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje del vuelo en el que venia Isabella, mi corazón empezó a golpetear fuerte en mi pecho, joder ya la vería, casi sentía su calidez, su mirada sobre mi, decidí llamar a Alice para saber por que aun no llegaban, al parecer los había tomado una cola de coches pero ya estaban por llegar.

Empezó a entrar la gente proveniente del vuelo de Londres, trataba de asomarme para verla venir, sentía que mi corazón saldría en cualquier momento de mi pecho; mis ojos captaron una hermosa cabellera castaña, mis ojos se enfocaron y la vi, allí estaba parada frente a mi, mirándome con sus ojos verdes como los míos, grandes y hermosos, expresando miles de emociones, mis ojos vagaban por los 1,60 de su anatomía, venia con unos vaqueros ajustados que la hacían lucir un par de piernas de infarto su pequeña cintura, su cuerpo, toda ella era perfecta, su piel tan blanca como la mía, se veía tan suave como yo bien sabia que era, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y yo solo pude correr hasta acercarme a ella y tomarla entre mis brazos, la alce y empecé a dar vueltas con ella, una vez mas me sentía completo, me sentía feliz..

-Bells Bells Bells, joder te extrañe demasiado, estas tan hermosa – le decía mientras la sostenía y giraba con ella, la sentí sollozar, oh por que lloraba?... la deje sobre el suelo y limpie una de sus lagrimas, me miraba de repente con ojos tristes por que?

-Porqu...? - le iba a preguntar por que lloraba, por que me miraba así... cuando un tipo moreno se acerco a nosotros y la tomo por la cintura con posesividad...

-Cariño, aquí están las maletas, ya llegaron tus amigos? - que? Cariño? Había oído bien?, ni mis ojos ni mis oídos daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, la mire a ella buscando una explicación pero solo me miraba con una tristeza inmensa que ahora también era mi tristeza, Traición esa era la única palabra que llegaba a mi mente por que aunque nosotros no hubiéramos tenido una relación formal, maldita sea le había dicho que la esperaría, estaba jodidamente enamorado con ella y ella llegaba acá con otro...

-Jacob, el es Edward – dijo con voz apagada... yo seguía con mi mirada desencajada desviando mi mirada de ella a el, de la mano de el en su cintura...

-Oh, mucho gusto Edward – dijo Jacob estirando su mano hacia mi, ya no quería saber mas, no necesitaba nada mas, me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, escuche que me llamaban pero no voltee, justo cuando estaba por llegar a las puertas de salida mis hermanos iban entrando...

-¿A donde vas Edward? - dijo Alice incrédula sin saber absolutamente nada

-Ahora no Alice – susurre conteniendo lagrimas, llegue a mi coche, lo encendí y salí a toda velocidad hacia casa, no podía creerlo todo había cambiado en cuestión de segundos, Mierda Isabella porque? Decir su nombre me dolía, tantas veces le dije lo mucho que la quería, que estaba esperando por ella y ella me mentía, tal vez cuando terminaba de hablar conmigo se iba con el, sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento, me sentía enfermo, traicionado y aun así jodidamente enamorado... llegue a mi casa, por suerte mis padres no estaban, habían salido de viaje de negocios... subí a mi cuarto y me encerré, me acosté tal y como estaba, quería dormir, quería olvidar, quería olvidarla pero no podía, el sueño no llegaba a mi, no entendía como pudo hacerme esto, no entiendo en que momento todo cambio...

Escuche como se abría la puerta de la entrada y las voces de mis hermanos y de... los demás, tome mi guitarra y empecé a tocar algunas melodías lo que menos quería ahora era escucharla o a el o a ambos; unos nudillos me sacaron de mi letargo...

-Edward ábreme por favor soy yo Alice - ... - Ahora no Alice no quiero hablar con nadie - ...-ábreme la MALDITA PUERTA Edward ahora o traigo a Emmet para que la abra...- arrastrando mis pies abrí la puerta y allí estaba el pequeño duende de mi hermana, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, no quería admitirlo para no parecer un marica pero necesitaba tanto de esto que me deje hacer por mi hermana...

-Estoy tan confundida como tu Edward, se que te sientes fatal, no se que ha pasado, nunca me había contado nada sobre esto, se lo mucho que la habías esperado JODER yo se, soy tu hermana, pero no te derrumbes así a pesar de todo ella es tu amiga siempre lo ha sido, no dejes que esto los sobrepase...

-Y una Mierda Alice, quieres que baje y la vea junto a el? Eso es lo que quieres? - le dije con furia y con lagrimas en mis ojos -... - te amo mucho Edward eres mi mellizo, mi hermano favorito y no quiero verte mal de ninguna manera pero no le des el gusto, no se que pasa aquí no se no entiendo que es lo que esta sucediendo y me frustra tanto pero tienes que bajar... es lo único que se y que puedo decirte...

-Lo pensare Alice, pero no te prometo nada, por ahora déjame solo, anda ve, de seguro te están esperando – una vez mas me abrazo fuerte, Alice era mi hermana favorita también, ella me entendía de forma única y a pesar de ser un torbellino, un duende, ella es única y en momentos como estos mas aun... cuando salió me senté de nuevo y trate de ordenar mis pensamientos, no podía derrumbarme mi hermana tenia razón, toque unas notas mas en mi guitarra, parecía que esa era la única forma de sosegarme, cuando al fin lo decidí, respire profundo y salí de mi cuarto, empecé a bajar las escaleras, cruce al salón y allí estaba ella, no se veía feliz, ¿porque seria?, no sonreía, cuando alzo la mirada se clavo con la mía, un brillo asomo en sus ojos, yo conocía bien ese brillo pero quite la mirada de ella que ahora me miraba con pena, me acerque a Jasper y comencé a charlar con el, me mantuve lo mas alejado que pude... cuando apareció la duende con mi guitarra en sus manos la mire incrédulo que pretendía ahora...

-Vamos Edward, toca un poco... - dijo mirándome con ojos de corderito, asentí y me acerque tomando la guitarra... pensé en que podía tocar y recordé una vieja canción que había escrito cuando tenia 15 años, inspirándome en ella, mi musa, mi eterna musa... ahora después de 6 años la recordaba perfectamente y la cantaría, empecé a tocar los primeros acordes con la guitarra y vi por el rabillo de mis ojos como levantaba la mirada en reconocimiento...

_'ll be your man_

_I'll understand_

_I'd do my best to_

_take good care of you._

_**Yo seré el hombre**_

_**Que te entenderá**_

_**Y hare lo que pueda**_

_**Para cuidar de ti.**_

(Recuerdo que siempre pensé eso que yo seria su hombre, aquella vez, cuando aun éramos jóvenes, me atreví a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y vi como me veía con esa mirada llena de pena, con un brillo en el fondo, tal vez perdida en sus recuerdos, como me gustaría leer mentes y saber que pasa por la suya)

_You'll be my Queen_

_I'll be your King_

_And I'll be your Lover, too_

_Yes I will_

_**Tú serás mi reina**_

_**Yo seré tu rey**_

_**Y seré tu amante también**_

_**Si, lo seré.**_

_Derry Down Green_

_Colour of my dream_

_A dream that's daily_

_Coming true_

_**El verde prado**_

_**Es el color de mis sueños**_

_**Un sueño que día a día**_

_**Se vuelve realidad.**_

(Pero ya no, me hubiese gustado agregar, las siguientes estrofas las cante mirándola directamente a sus ojos, para que sintiera mi prensa y creo que lo logre por que sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas)

_Oh, when day's through_

_I will come to you_

_And take you on_

_your many charms_

_**oh!, te lo dire..**_

_**Al final de cada dia**_

_**vendre a buscarte**_

_**para hablarte de tus numerosos encantos.**_

_Yeah, then you'll look at me_

_with eyes that see_

_And we'll melt into_

_each others eyes_

_**Si, entonces mírame**_

_**Con los ojos que me ven**_

_**y vamos a derretirnos**_

_**En los ojos de los demás**_

_You'll be my Queen I'll be your King_

_And, I'll be your Lover, too..._

_**Tú serás mi reina-**_

_**Y yo seré tu rey**_

_**Y seré tu amante también.**_

Termine el ultimo acorde y todos estallaron en aplausos... en otra ocasión estuviese sonriendo pero mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, durante toda la canción Jacob había estado hablando con Emmet sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía, ella me miraba y yo a ella sin atreverme a apartarme de sus hermosos ojos, sentía como si aun me amara, su mirada me decía tanto y la vez nada por que los hechos contradecían cualquier cosa que estuviera viendo en ella... Rosalie fue la que nos hizo apartar nuestras miradas...

-Wow Ed tenias años sin cantar esa canción, te suena perfecta...

-Estoy de acuerdo hermano, eso sonó fantástico – siguieron alabando, ella no se atrevía a hablar no cruzaba palabra alguna, Rosalie se le acerco a hablar con ella, supongo que noto su incomodidad, vi como Jacob se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda, cerré mis puños de golpe, y contuve mis ganas de hacer una escena, sentí su mirada en mi pero no me atreví si quiera a mirarla, seguí hablando con Jazz y Alice sobre cosas vánales, después de algunos tragos tome mi guitarra y haciendo acopio de valor y consiente de que pase lo que pase siempre estaré enamorado de mi musa empecé a tocar de nuevo, todos se voltearon a mi, yo solo clave mi mirada en ella para empezar a cantar, ella que se encontraba abrazada por Jacob se deshizo de su agarre mirándome fijamente...

-La siguiente canción, la compuse hace unas horas, espero les agrade- dije para que ella entendiera que había sido la inspiración para esa canción al igual que para todas las que había escrito.

_If you're sitting comfortably, then let me begin.  
>I want to tell you a tale about the mess that I'm in.<br>And it all starts with a girl.  
>And shes breaking up my world.<em>

_**Si están cómodos deje que comience  
>Les quiero contar una historia que trata acerca del lío en el que me encuentro<br>Y todo comienza con una chica  
>Y ella ha puesto mi mundo patas arriba<strong>_

(Sus ojos me miraban incrédulos, me olvide del resto de personas que allí se encontraban, de su novio, de mi familia, le estaba cantando a ella, esta era su canción, esto era lo que ella había provocado)

_She's got this big green eyes, and they're as wide as the moon.  
>They can take you to bed without you leavin' the room.<br>I would kill just to be her man,  
>but she's too cool to give a damn.<em>

_**Ella tiene unos grandes ojos verdes, tan grandes como la luna.  
>Te pueden llevar a la cama sin dejar la habitación.<br>Mataría por ser su chico  
>Pero es demasiado buena para eso.<strong>_

(Lo había hecho estaba claro que la canción era para ella, vi una lagrima derramarse por su rostro y eso me hizo estrujarme por dentro pero ya ella lo había hecho conmigo así que continúe)

_I'm falling in love for the last time  
>I'm falling in love forever and ever.<br>Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine  
>I'm falling in love for the last time<em>.

_**Me estoy enamorando por última vez  
>Me estoy enamorando por siempre y para siempre<br>Enamorándome de una chica que no es mía  
>Me estoy enamorando por última vez<strong>_

(Mas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos y sentía mis ojos arder al borde de las mismas, su mirada llena de adoración seguía clavada en la mía, esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y que amaría por siempre porque en mi vida llegaría a amar a alguien como la amo a ella)

_She makes me feel like a king,  
>she makes me feel like a freak<br>She plays on me because she knows that I'm weak  
>And she knows just what to say, just to brighten up my day.<em>

_**Ella me hace sentir como un rey  
>Ella me hace sentir como un monstruo<br>Ella juega conmigo porque sabe que soy débil  
>Y sabe justo lo que tiene que decir para alegrarme el día.<strong>_

_So now I'm feeling sick,  
>and she's still having fun<br>I guess she thinks that I'm thick, or maybe a little dumb  
>But it makes no use to me,<br>I'm a fool for misery._

_**Así que ahora yo me siento mal  
>Y ella todavía se divierte<br>Supongo que piensa que soy un poco tonto  
>Pero eso no me sirve<br>Estoy hundido en la miseria**_

(No pude contener la lagrima que bajo por mi mejilla, eso seria mi vida de ahora en mas, pura miseria, sin ella no se si podría, siempre espera por ella ahora que no la tenia no sabia que iba a hacer)

_I'm falling in love for the last time  
>I'm falling in love forever and ever.<br>Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine  
>I'm falling in love for the last time.<br>I'm falling in love with a girl_

_**Me estoy enamorando por última vez  
>Me estoy enamorando por siempre y para siempre<br>Enamorándome de una chica que no es mía  
>Me estoy enamorando por última vez...<strong>_

Termine la canción, juro que deje mi corazón en ella, me sentía bien de haberla cantado, le había hecho saber como me sentía, mis hermanos aplaudían, Jacob miraba de su rostro de su mirada que seguía en mi y luego me miraba a mi, Jazz y Rosalie también aplaudían y alababan mi canción, vi como Bella se alejaba un poco junto a Jacob, yo me disculpe y salí al patio trasero encendí un cigarro y me senté en un banco... Recordé tantas cosas que había vivido con ella aquí, de niños corriendo, de jóvenes riendo, siempre cuidándola, siempre haciéndola sonreír, en un día mi vida había cambiado, pensé que ya era hora de ir a dormir; me levante, justo en ese momento sentí una mano cálida sobre mi brazo, una mano pequeña, una mano suave, su mano... me voltee y parecía que lo hacia en cámara lenta y allí estaba ella con lagrimas en los ojos, no lo soporte por encima de todo yo la amaba y era mi amiga y no podría dejar que sufriera aunque el motivo fuera tal vez yo o no se, la abrace y la tuve en mis brazos mientras sollozaba, no entendía por que, acaso... no no podía hacerme ideas imposibles... no soporte mas su silencio

-¿Que haces aquí, porque lloras? - pegunte pasando el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla...

-Yo..yo...yo.. Edward.. yo.. lo siento tanto – logro decir mientras lloraba desconsoladamente ahora lo entendía lloraba al ver mi pena se sentía culpable, me separe de ella alejándome un poco...

-No te preocupes Bella, no te sientas culpable, entiendo que me hice miles de ideas contigo pero no tienes por que culparte ni disculparte...- dije en un susurro – tu hiciste tu vida y eso esta bien, y esa vida te esta esperando creo que deberás ir – mi voz se quebró al final, voltio mi mirada hacia el cielo, hacia las estrellas buscando las fuerzas necesarias para verla marcharse...

-Edward.. yo.. lo siento tanto, soy una estúpida, una completa estúpida - ... - shh Isabella, ya no te culpes y no ahondes mas en algo que ya no fue, perdóname tu a mi por hacerte pasar un mal rato...

-Joder Edward no te disculpes tu, DEJAME HABLAR... yo.. yo.. he sido una idiota yo... creí que tu.. Estabas con Tanya... que no me esperabas y luego yo... Jacob.. Mierda soy tan estúpida, no merezco que sufras por mi, que derrames lagrimas por mi...

-Que dijiste Bella? Tanya? Dios santo ISABELLA – dije en un tono alto por lo que inmediatamente me vio a los ojos – no puedo creer que hayas dudado de mi, siempre te dije cuanto te Amaba, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare, siempre has sido mi jodida vida – a estas alturas la sostenía de sus brazos cerca de mi, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos...

-Yo.. Te Amo Edward.. te amo y fui una estúpida – mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír su confesión... me amaba a mi? JODER ME AMA A MI... Siiiiiiiiiiii quise gritar detuve su parloteo estrellando mis labios contra los suyos de forma ruda y demandante... nos separamos por falta de aire, pero recordé a Jacob y me aleje de ella

-Jacob – dije – te esta esperando – agache mi mirada con pesar

-No soy ni he sido nunca la chica de otro Ed siempre he sido tu chica – me dijo, alzo mi rostro y estampo sus labios contra los míos en un beso cálido como solo ella podría darlo, poco a poco fue subiendo en intensidad, con mi lengua delinee su labio inferior pidiéndole paso en su boca concediéndomelo rápidamente, la saboree y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, mis manos habían cobrado vida propia, la tome de su perfecto trasero a lo que ella respondió enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura; la pegue todo lo que pude a mi cuerpo para que sintiera como me tenia como estaba solo por ella... jadeo audiblemente en mi cuello, donde seguramente dejaría una marca por los chupetones que me daba pero realmente poco me importaba... ella se restregaba contra mi de forma deliciosa, haciéndome sufrir y dándome placer al mismo tiempo, una de mis manos estaba bajo su blusa llegando a sus cimas que se alzaban erectas clamando por un poco de atención de mi parte...

-Va..m..os... Ahhhhhhhhh Edward.. vaa..mos... arr..iba... - oh si arriba, sonreí como tonto, y así como la tenia en mis brazos con sus piernas enrolladlas en mi cintura me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, mis hermanos no estaban por ningún lado pero ahora no podía detenerme a pensar en eso, no con Bella besándome, acariciándome, restregándose...

-Be..lla, si no te detienes gmmm... por lo menos un se..gun..do no voy a poder llegar arrib..a – logre decirle ya que ella había llevado su mano a la altura de mi miembro y lo acariciaba por encima de la tela... mirándome de forma inocente susurro un Oh de acuerdo! ... llegue a la entrada de mi cuarto y la abrí, entre echando seguro y empecé a besarla de nuevo, su blusa había desaparecido y ahora estaba en la tarea de quitar la única prenda que me separaba de sus cimas, cuando la tuve desnuda de cintura para arriba no me detuve y lleve mi boca a uno de sus pezones para chuparlo y lamerlo mientras con mi mano atendía al otro, Bella gimió de una forma que hizo doler mi entrepierna, la lleve a la cama, ella me jalo y caí sobe ella sin soltar todo mi peso, arranco mi camisa haciendo saltar todos los botones por todas partes, descendí con besos húmedos por su pecho, su vientre hasta sus vaqueros que desabroche y baje junto con sus bragas dejándolas por fin totalmente desnuda para mi...

-Joder Bella eres hermosa – me lance a besarla una vez mas y lleve mi mano hasta su entrepierna acaricie sus pliegues hasta encontrar su clítoris, con mi pulgar empecé a hacer círculos en ella y de un movimiento la penetre con uno de mis dedos

-Ahhhhh... Ed..ward me me estas ma..amatando... por favor te...te..Necesito AHORA! - dijo esto bajando mis pantalones, me separe de ella para terminar de desnudarme, cuando estuve completamente desnudo alce mi vista hacia ella y pude verla relamiéndose mirando fijamente mi entrepierna...

-Eres mi perdición Isabella... - sonrió y me hizo una invitación con su mano, suavemente me posicione sobre ella, me acomode entre sus piernas, acaricie su rostro...

-Te Amo, Edward, hazlo ahora – eso fue lo que necesite para adentrarme en ella, joder apenas entraba y se sentía tan cálido, me sentía en el cielo y aun no la había penetrado por completo, de pronto sentí una barrera, JODER BELLA ES VIRGEN!

-Bella.. tu... tu – asintió, haciendo una mueca de dolor, abrió los ojos – Y tu? - dijo jadeando, asentí, la bese con todo lo que tenia y suavemente la penetre por completo, me quede quieto unos instantes mientras ella se acostumbraba a mi, supe que así era cuando empezó a moverse... hice movimientos lentos provocando una deliciosa tortura tanto para ella como para mi...

-Ahhhh Ed.. mas... mas rápido... Joder sii sii sii,,, ahhhh – bella gemía deliciosamente... salí de ella

-Que coñ...? - no la deje terminar alce sus piernas sobre mis hombros y la penetre en una posición distinta, en un mejor ángulo, entrando mas profundamente en ella... mis gemidos parecían de animal, mis movimientos se hicieron frenéticos, Bella alzo sus manos y empezó a frotar sus pechos...

-Mi..erda... ven..te conmigo Isabella... hazlo.. Dámelo todo nena... - dije jadeando mientras sentía como sus paredes succionaban mi miembro que palpitaba cada vez mas... lleve mi mano a su clítoris y lo frote

-Ahhhhhh Edward - ... - Bellaaaaa - ... - gritamos nuestros nombres mientras sentía y veía como se corría mientras yo derramaba mi semilla en su interior, jadeando me recosté a su lado, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, totalmente agotados por la intensidad de lo que acabábamos de vivir, la atraje hacia mi y ella me abrazo acurrucándose a mi lado...

-Te Amo Edward, te amo tanto... - tome su rostro y lo alce hacia mi

-Y yo te amo ti, pequeña musa que inspira mi vida.. - la bese dulcemente

-Ahora duerme preciosa, duerme que así será de ahora en adelante... - entre besos y caricias caímos juntos en el mejor sueño de nuestras vidas, la primera de todas las noches de nuestra vida juntos.

_**Fin**_


End file.
